


You Can’t Run Now Can You? DISCONTINUED

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Chains, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Tags May Change, Tags Might Contain Spoilers, Yandere, Yaoi, some other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Ayato is possessive over his boyfriend and won’t let anyone near him. Or within even a five mile radius.





	1. Chapter 1

"Budo? Wake up sleepy head."

 

Budo groaned trying to reach his hands up to stretch only to realise he was handcuffed to a bed.

 

He looked at Ayato and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Well I can't have you trying to escape me my love!" Ayato stated pouting.

 

"Babe.." Budo whined making puppy eyes at his boyfriend.

 

"Ok fine...but if you try to escape or leave me I'll rip your chest open and kill you." Ayato threatened his tone turning darker.

 

Budo just rolled his eyes and when Ayato finally took the handcuffs off of him he grabbed Ayato's waist and pulled him into his chest.

 

"I want cuddles." Budo said nuzzling his face into Ayato's neck.

 

"Ok," Ayato wrapped his hands around Budo's waist and buried his face into the older and stronger boys muscular chest.

 

After cuddling for a few more minutes they both fell asleep in each others arms.

 

 

 

 

**_Timeskip_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Ayato slowly woke up from his sleep and rubbed his eyes to try and wake himself up a bit.

 

"Hey Budo do you-" Ayato immediately tensed up when he saw his boyfriend wasn't in bed next to him. He pulled his bedside drawer open and pulled a knife out.

 

Before he got out of bed Budo walked into the room carrying a tray of food.

 

"Ayato get your cute little psychotic butt in bed right now." Ayato obeyed and climbed back onto the bed.

 

 

Budo sat next to him and placed the tray in between the two of them. Budo used a fork to pick up a piece of bacon and hold it to Ayato's mouth.

 

"Say ah!"

 

"Aaaaahhhh,"

 

 

 

Budo fed Ayato until he was full and then took the tray and carried it back to the kitchen.

 

 

When he came back into the room Ayato jumped on top of him and pinned him on the bed with the knife in his hand.

 

"I thought...I thought you left me.." Ayato swallowed and then a choked sob came out of his lips followed by a waterfall of tears pouring down his cheeks.

 

Budo wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend and pulled him down so that his cheek was resting against Budo's chest.

 

Budo then waited for Ayato to fall asleep and then took the knife out of his sleeping boyfriends hand.

 

Once he put the knife away he climbed back into bed with Ayato and then pulled the boy extremely close to his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Next morning_ **

 

 

 

"Ayato? Babe? Come on! We haven't down anything for the last few days!" Budo pouted to his boyfriend who was groggily trying to get rid of his sleepiness.

 

"What are we gonna do?"

 

"How about we go to the dojo! It could be lots of fun!"

 

When Ayato thought about all the people who would be able to see Budo his eyes instantly clouded and he glared at Budo and stalked up to him.

 

"Why do you want to go out? Is it because you want some skank to look at you?!?! To admire you and think your sexy!? Well I won't let you leave!" Ayato grabbed a syringe and tranquilliser from the drawer and raised it above his head to inject Budo in the chest.

 

Budo fell, limp in Ayato's arms.

 

 

_"I love you my dear~"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Budo wakes up after his psychotic boyfriend knocks him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Blowjob scene ahead so don’t read if you don’t like.

Budo slowly woke up  and once again found himself tied up with chains around his ankles. This time however, he was in the basement.

 

"Ayato!?" Budo yelled trying to pull on his chains.

 

Ayato emerged from the door at the top of the stairs carrying some kind of remote.

 

"Ayato why are you-" Budo was cut off when Ayato turned a switch on the remote and Budo felt a stinging sensation on his neck. He then realized that there was a collar around his neck and that it was shocking him. He jerked backwards and started twitching.

 

"Stop. Stop trying to leave me. I won't let you go. You will never leave. **_yOu aRe mInE rIgHt_**?"

 

 

Budo didn't answer and instead groaned in pain curling into a little ball.

 

"B-Budo?"Ayato walked towards Budo warily. When Ayato was close enough Budo jumped on top of him and slammed their lips together.

 

Ayato dropped the remote and wrapped his arms and legs around Budo.

 

A blush spread across his cheeks when Budo's hand moved under his shirt and stroked his chest.

 

"I love you Ayato! How many times do I have to tell you! I'm never going to leave you and I don't want anyone else ok!?" Budo growled frustrated and his hand moved down to Ayato's pants. 

 

He pulled them down along with Ayato's boxers and then wrapped his mouth around Ayato's d*ck sucking on it and licking every inch of it with his tongue.

 

Ayato threw his head back and moaned loudly. He felt himself getting closer and closer to c*mming until he suddenly yelled and whimpered, releasing his c*m into Budo's warm mouth.

 

Ayato was panting harshly and when he finally regained his breath he saw Budo looking at him with loving eyes.

 

"Fine I'll...I'll let you out..but, there are conditions...you will never **_ever_** leave my side or this house without my permission and you're not allowed to talk to anyone but me ok?"

 

"If it makes you happy then yes, I'll agree to follow your conditions," Budo nuzzled his nose against Ayato's the loving look in his eyes never leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short fluff.
> 
> (Kind of.)

Ayato whined slightly as Budo carried him out of the basement and up the stairs to their room since his d*ck was still very sensitive from earlier.

When Budo placed Ayato onto their bed, he climbed in after him and took off any of his remaining clothes (he left his boxers on). Budo gently stroked the side of Ayato's face to calm him down when he stared to stir and was whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Ayato snuggled closer to Budo loving how warm and cozy it felt to be by his side.

"I love you so much Ayato. So, so much." Budo whispered into Ayato's ear as everything faded and they both fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t hate myself for writing this..nope...not one bit..
> 
> *slowly crying myself to sleep*


End file.
